winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Elements: Outlook
About the Elements ...After two years of thoughts, ideas, pictures and plannings... : ... many drafts... :: ...many crumpled up pieces of paper, and deleted files ::: ... and many recycled pictures later.... THE ELEMENTS HAVE ARRIVED!!!! I, Sorreltail18, is proud to present, THE ELEMENTS. Mini Interview with Sorreltail18 Interviewer: So Sorreltail18, I understand you took a leave to get this all sorted out? ST18: Yes, yes, I took the entire summer, and part of the school year to sit down and sort all my characters out. After that, I managed to squeeze out seven seasons, over 20 fairies, and awesome plot lines Interviewer: '''Ah, intresting! When will the first season come out? '''ST18: Soon, soon. I just have to type it all out, save it and hopefully publish it either this wikia or The Elements wikia. Interviewer: Do you mind revealing the fairies and such? ST18: Yes, Hollyn will be the main protagonist. She was used in my original draft from a long time ago. Coral, Penny, and Kaylin will also be in this season. And I will only reveal that much. Interviewer: '''Hollyn? What is different about her from the original draft to now? '''ST18: Her looks remain the same, but her entire self has been completely revamped. Her power has changed, her personality has changed. Interviewer: '''Did you use any other characters from previous drafts? '''ST18: Yes I did. In the future seasons you will see: Marie, Callie, Tori, Tabitha, Natasha and thats it... 'Interviewer: '''Any last words? '''ST18: '''Just keep on the look out for any edits. If you would like alerts/messages about the Elements or when I post a chapter up, please message me or what I would like to call "Subscribe" and I will be happy to do so! Seasons Season 1: The Elements ''Evil is on the rise, but the princess is also missing. Only a special fairy, or should I say fairies, can possibly save everyone... Meet Hollyn, an ordianary girl who become extradionary when she meets Bramble and Rose. Her friends: Coral and Penny, join in on her adventure and attempts to defeat the wizard: Lord Servo from any destruction. '' Season 2: The Elements: The Five ''Being a freshman is hard, but what about moving to a new community, not knowning anyone at all? Meet Emma and Marie, two girls who stride to be the best and refused to be beaten. They both are new, but luckily they quickly become friends wtih Alisha, Tori, and Tabitha, who later will become a team to defeat the lurking curses that become a threat to the Magic Kingdom. Season 3: Animal Kingdom Sorrel and Callie are or should I say, were, best friends who are starting to drift away from each other. Each are the complete opposite, but a magical ability to telecomunicate and transform keep them together. Join them to defeat Melanie, a evil witch, from taking over the world. Season 4: Animal Kingdom 2 After a tragic event, Sorrel continues on her magical journey to discover something more. Sorrel takes on new teammates: Elizabeth and Candella, and fight evil. Season 5: The Elements: Camp Music ''Lay back and relax, do many activities, and enjoy music: at Camp: Musical. But Massie, Jennifer, and Allie are far from relaxing. After picking up a magical stone, they discover a magical transformation that allows them to explore deepr in music. '' Season 6: The Elements: Rainbow Season 7: The Elements: The Return of the Three Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanon Stories